Naruto: Later Life
by jmedvedik
Summary: It's the Naruto world we all know just aged 10 years. With new couples, chalenges and so much more, it's bound to be great.
1. Prologue

_ Prologue _

_It is early morning in the peaceful village of Konoha. The entire village is gathered around a beautiful park. The priest is speaking to a large group._

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki take this woman, Sakura Haruno, as you lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest. "Yes, I do." replied Naruto, looking happily at his bride.

The priest continued, "And do y-" "If I didn't, I wouldn't be here ,Yes I do." Said Sakura, interrupting the priest. The priest continued, "Well then, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Naruto and Sakura both kiss, making the crowd cheer. "I now present to you, Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki." Announced the priest. The crowd cheers once again. Naruto and Sakura walk down the isle as a new married couple, followed by Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and Hinata, and the rest of the wedding party. Ok, everyone to the reception!" yelled Jiraya to the remainder of the crowd.

_Later at the reception, the mass of shinobi congratulate their superior and long time friend._

"Oy, Naruto!" yelled Kakashi. Naruto looked over and replied, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" "Congratulation Naruto! I can't believe you're the same little genin that I trained. You're a lot taller now," said Kakashi, "and to think you're going to finally make it to Hokage." Kakashi looked over to Sakura. "And Sakura," continued Kakashi, "Assistant Captain of Anbu Black Ops. That's pretty impressive, not that I'm surprised." Sakura blushed "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Replied Sakura. "Hey Sakura, has Anbu found a captain yet?" Sakura thought for a moment and then answered, "No, not yet." "Um, Congratulations Naruto." Naruto looks over. "Hey, Hinata!" Replied Naruto, "What can I help you with?" "Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you." Replied Hinata. Naruto continued, "Oh, well thanks!" Hinata blushed and walked away. "He still never figured it out" thought Kakashi to himself. Kakashi spoke to the crowd. "Well I can only think of one thing to say, what took so long?" said Kakashi, "A toast, to Naruto and Sakura. May they have a long happy life together." The crowd cheered.

_Elsewhere on the out skirts of the country, two figures can be seen._

"So this is where we part ways," Said the first figure. "Where are you going to go?" asked the second figure. "I don't now, but now since the leader has been killed along with most of the others, I don't know," replied the first figure, "what about you?" "I have some business I need to take care of." Said the second figure.

_All that can be seen is the red eyes of the figure. The two say their final good-byes and part ways._


	2. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1 _

_Long Time, No See_

_In a small resort at the edge of the village, Naruto and Sakura are spending their honeymoon._

"Ah, good morning Naruto." Yawned Sakura. "What, is it morning all ready?" said Naruto. "Yes, now get up." Said Sakura. Naruto yawned and said, "But it felt like I _just_ went to sleep." Sakura replied, "To bad. This is _my _honeymoon and _I'm _going to spend it the way _I _always dreamed, got it?" "Got it." said Naruto. "Wow, she's even _more_ violent when no one's around." Mumbled Naruto to himself. "Did you say something?" asked Sakura. "No, nothing!" said Naruto hesitantly. "Well, I'm going to the spa. Tsunade gave me a coupon for the deluxe package and I'm going to love every minute of it," Bragged Sakura, "what are you going to do?" Naruto thought them replied, "I don't know, this. Maybe stay here and wait for you…" Sakura blushed then walked away.

_Elsewhere, in the Hokage's office, Tsunade is packing-up the last of her things._

Tsunade sighed, "Hmm…" Shizune walked in. "Something wrong Lady Tsunade?" questioned Shizune. Tsunade sighed and answered, "It's just, I've been Hokage for almost fourteen years. I don't really know what to do." Shizune comforted her long time friend, "Its ok Tsunade. Hey, now you can go gambling again!" Tsunade looked a little better, but was not really comforted by this. She sighed slightly, then continued packing.

_At the village gate, one figure appears_

"Um, excuse me sir." Said the guard. The figure did not answer. "Sir can I help you?" questioned the guard. The figure still said nothing. "Sir, I going to have to ask y-" said the guard. The figure looked over to the guard and he was out cold. The figure continued on.

_The figure continued on. The news would soon spread._

Sakura was lying peacefully at the spa when an Anbu appeared. "Sir, we have reports of a figure trespassing on our borders." Said the Anbu. Sakura sighed and said, "I _just _started my honeymoon though." Sakura thought for a moment and said, "Ok then stop him!" The Anbu hesitantly said, "Well we would but… um, we can't find him." Sakura thought again and said, "Ok, I'll need Kakashi, Kiba, and any other ninja with good tracking skills." "Yes, Sir!" Said the Anbu before disappearing. Sakura left the spa quickly and ran back to her beautiful outside room. "Naruto, I-" said Sakura. She stopped by the sight of Naruto already packing. "If you're going to tell me about the trespasser, I already know and I'm coming with you." Said Naruto. Sakura sighed. "I guess there would be no point of me trying to argue, would there?" she said. "Nope, not really." Said Naruto. "Well, I guess we should get going then." Sakura said. "Well, there goes my honeymoon." Sakura said to herself.

_In a brief second the two were gone. The figure was no where to be found. The two met up with the Anbu Sakura requested and began their search_.

'Hey Sakura, who exactly are we looking for?" Asked Kiba. "I don't now yet, we didn't get much detail." Said Sakura. Kiba looked over at Kakashi "Hey Kakashi, why don't you summon your tracking dogs of yours." Said Kiba. Kakashi took out a scroll, and summoned the dogs. "Hey Kakashi, what's up?" said Pakun, one of the dogs. "We're tracking someone at the moment. Can you sense any intruders?" Said Kakashi to the talking dog. Pakun sniffed the air and the other dogs did the same. "No nothing yet. But, we- hey! Hey, I think I got him." Said Pakun Naruto and Sakura watched intently. "Can you describe him?" Kakashi asked. "He's traveling alone, wearing long clothing, has long black hair, and smells a lot like Sasuke did." Said Pakun. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi both new instantly who the intruder was. "Ok, everyone, listen up. Be on full alert and if we find him, no, _when _we find him, do not look in his eyes!" yelled Sakura to the five other Anbu. "We're taking on Itachi Uchiha." Said Naruto. The Anbu looked a little frightened. "Sakura. Naruto. Put on you mask. It will keep you well hidden." Said Kakashi. Sakura put hers on but Naruto didn't. "Hell, no!" said Naruto, "If we're taking on Itachi, I want him to know who he's dealing with." Naruto sped up, the rest did the same.

_The Anbu approached Itachi hesitantly. All except for Naruto, who was going full speed. With in seconds the Anbu surrounded Itachi._

"Well, it's been a while. Itachi Uchiha." Said Kakashi. "What are you doing here?" Said Sakura. "Kakashi. Sakura. And Naruto? Long time no see," Said Itachi, "I'm not here to fight." "Then what do you want?" Said Sakura. "Akatsuki has broken up. The leader and his partner were killed. The remainder of the Akatsuki have scattered." Said Itachi. "Yes, but why are you _here_." Asked Kakashi. "I have come back to obtain ownership of my old home, Uchiha Manor." Said Itachi. The Anbu were astounded. The man who slaughtered his entire family, is returning to claim their home. "But Itachi, you're a criminal." Said Kakashi. "True, but any rouge ninja can go to trial and have all charges remove if the have reached Jonin or higher when the offense occurred. The Anbu were stunned. Itachi continued, "They also get their previous rank returned to them. I'm surprised you of all people wouldn't remember." Kakashi was amazed. "So, if you win…" Started Kakashi. "If I get my rights and rank returned to me, I would be Captain of Anbu Black Ops." Itachi said finishing Kakashi's sentence. All of the Anbu were deeply frightened. "Well, first you have to get you right's returned to you. Right?" asked Sakura. "Correct," Replied Itachi, "So, I will be continuing now. You may follow to escort me, I won't mind." The Anbu followed.

_The Anbu were very suspicious. They were all wondering of Itachi's motives._

"Hey, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto whispered. " What?" replied Kakashi, also in a hushed tone. "What do you think he wants?" asked Naruto. Kakashi thought for a moment. "Well the way I see it there are four answers, 1. He's trying to capture you, 2. He's trying to get revenge on the village, 3. That Akatsuki hasn't broken up and will try to conquer Konoha, or 4. He really means what he said." Said Kakashi.

_The Anbu and Itachi soon approached the center of the village. There, Tsunade was going to perform her very last act as Hokage. They all gathered around the courthouse to begin the trial. _

"Itachi Uchiha, you are charged with multiple murders. Why do you think you should have your rights returned to you." Questioned Tsunade. "I should have my rights returned to me based on the fact that it already happened. I also showed restraint by _not_ killing everyone." Said Itachi confidently. "However you need a **family member **to speak for you. This would help you fifty percent but since you can't…" said Tsunade. "Actually, I planned ahead." Said Itachi. The crowd looked very puzzled. Itachi took out a scroll and summoned a coffin. He the performed several hand seals and said, "Forbidden Technique: Dead Demon Resurrection No Jutsu!" The coffin opened and a woman walked out. "Ah, that was really weird. Did I fall a sleep? I had a really bad dream," Said the woman, "Itachi! It's good to see you. Where's Sasuke?" Itachi sighed. "Hello Mother." Said Itachi. The woman gave him a hug. Everyone was in shock. "Mother, you died. A lot has changed." Said Itachi. "Oh, then it wasn't a dream." Said Itachi's Mother. The woman looked over at Tsunade. "You look familiar… Ah! You must be that little blonde girl on Sarutobi's old team." Said Itachi's mother. Tsunade was completely embarrassed. "Miss Uchiha, your son is charged with multiple murders including your own. He was a rouge ninja for over a decade. He is now attempting to regain his rank and ability to live here. What do you have to say?" questioned Tsunade. "The entire clan believed Itachi was our future. I'm sure if they were here they'd still say the same. I officially vouching for my son, Itachi Uchiha." Replied the mother. "Thank you Miss Uchiha." Said Tsunade. "It _also _says if a member of the crowd can vouch for him it automatically goes up to sixty five percent." Said the mother. The mother said good bye and Itachi ended the technique. "Well Itachi, that was unexpected. Well, does anyone vouch for Itachi?" Said Tsunade. The crowd was silent. "I vouch for him!" said a member of the crowd. "Whoever said that, please step forward" said Tsunade. Out of the crowd walked Naruto Uzumaki. "And that mean that by law, Itachi Uchiha now gets all rights and previous ownership." Said Naruto. The crowd was shocked. As much as she regretted it, she made official and ended the trial.


End file.
